The Trickster
by Artistia
Summary: A trickster is on the loose as things in Forks and La Push take a turn for the weird with objects mysteriously appearing and reappearing, and people behaving oddly. As an outcast wolf, Leah is placed at the center of these supernatural oddities as she tries to find the culprit, and at the same time, sorting out feelings for an old friend...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! For everyone reading this story after finishing my previous story The Wild Ones, welcome back. For those new to my stories, greeting and salutations! I'm not sure how long this story will be, I only really have a premise not so much as a well thought out plan. That's usually how I roll though. This story takes place at the same time as the first book, that's where it starts. There are several major changes though, obviously. I'm not going to point out all the changes, since that might spoil the story, but you'll figure it out as it goes along.**

**Does anyone else feel that Leah was dealt a particularly shitty hand in life, or that her character was severely lacking _character_ in the books? It came across to me that the only reason Leah shifted was because the tribe had a vampire emergency and therefore needed more wolves. Basically the same reason why some of the younger ones were shifting. I found this reason to be ****unacceptable, as well as Leah's behavior. So, therefore, I have changed it, well duh. **

**Summary: As the only female shapeshifter of the tribe, Leah is outcast from he wolf pack and La Push for her refusal to comply to the Alpha and Elders' demands. This action places Leah in the very center of mysterious instances happing in Forks and La Push. It appears as if a trickster is on the loose as items mysteriously disappear and reappear around the towns, and people start behaving out of character. This trickster causes particular troubles for the wolf pack and the strange Cullen family living in town. Leah finds herself not only at the center of a strange supernatural mind game, but also struggling with her feelings for an old friend... A friend who just happened to turn up in town just before everything started going crazy...**

**The Trickster**

**Posted: January 10, 2015**

**Chapter 1**

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" Leah demanded, staring at her fiancé with a furious expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Leah, but we can't be together anymore," Sam replied, a neutral expression on his face. He turned and started to walk away from her but Leah yelled after him.

"Sam, I don't understand what's happening. First you disappear on me for days then when you reappear you run away from me again, now, you're breaking up with me. I don't understand, what did I do?" Leah cried, desperate to understand why he was leaving her.

"You just aren't the one for me," Sam growled out. "You're not right for me, so just leave me alone."

"How am I not right for you?" Leah demanded, "I can change, I become what you need."

"No you can't," the man barked, "You aren't worthy, so give me back my ring and never talk to me again."

Leah blinked back the tears in her eyes as she shakily slid her engagement ring off of her finger and held it out for Sam. He grabbed it out of her hand and stalked away from the young woman back into the forest.

Leah stared after him in disbelief, grief crushing her soul. "Four years Sam!" She yelled into the darkness, "We've been together for four years and you just throw it away, just like that…" Her words broke at the end of her sentence as she collapsed on the ground behind her house. Her mother found her about an hour later.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Sue asked, staring at her daughter in concern.

"Sam, he left me," Leah gasped out, her voice raspy from crying. "He took back the ring he gave me and just left."

"Oh darling," Sue said sadly, knowing this would happen at some point. "You'll be okay, maybe you just weren't right for him…"

"What?" Leah cried, looking at her mother with wide eyes. "Me not right for him? How could you say that? Aren't you supposed to be MY mother, taking my side in this? I gave up going away for college because Sam wanted to stay in town. I turned down a scholarship and instead now I'm going to school in Port Angeles."

"I know sweetie, but maybe you two weren't as compatible as you think."

Leah snorted and stood up. "You really suck at this comforting thing you know," she bit out at the older woman before running into the house and locking herself in her room.

A few hours later, Leah heard her mother calling her downstairs for dinner. Leah was going to ignore her, but she had been feeling slightly sick and feverish for the past few days, which left her feeling constantly hungry. She stalked downstairs and saw her father and brother sitting at the table while her mother was finishing placing the food down. Leah took her seat across from her brother Seth on her father's left while Sue set down the last bowl of food and took her place across from her husband Harry.

"Leah, on my way home from school, my friends and I passed Sam's place and I saw Emily over there with Sam," Seth said, looking at his sister in confusion. "It looked like she was moving in, what's going on?"

"What?" Leah yelled standing up. "He- He was cheating on me? With my own cousin…"

"That's enough Leah," Harry said, staring firmly at his daughter. "Emily is a good match for Sam. She is worthy of him and will make a fine wife, bearing him many children for the tribe."

Leah looked at her father like she had been slapped in the face, disgust and fury building within her. "Dad, I'm your daughter. Seth just said that Emily, my cousin, your niece, was moving in with my ex- fiancé, who just broke up with me today. Obviously he had been cheating on me with her and all you can say is that Emily is a good match for him? Shouldn't you be on my side?"

"I'm sorry Leah, but Sam is important to the tribal council. If he has been cheating on you, then obviously Emily has something that you lack that he needed," Harry said, dismissively.

Seth stared at his father in disbelief and Sue just looked away, pursing her lips. Leah saw the look on her mother's face and turned her ire from one parent to the other. "You knew!" Leah shrieked, spitting out accusations at both of her parents. "You both knew he was cheating on me with her and didn't say anything!" She pushed herself back away from the table with force that sent her chair clattering to the ground. "Some family…" Leah muttered as she fled the house, her rage directing her movements. She collapsed in a heap in the forest, tears pouring down her face as anguish and rage caused her body to shake.

Leah lay on the forest floor for what seemed like hours. The sun had long since set, blanketing the world in cool darkness. The young woman shivered, not from the cold of night but from the ache in her body and heart. Slowly she became aware of her surroundings, consciousness creeping into her mind. Her mind had directed her to the woods outside of Sam's house. She stared at the house incomprehensively, not understanding why her own cousin would do this to her. A noise drew her attention and she got up, creeping closer to the house, keeping inside the tree line so that she wouldn't be seen. The thumping sound came from the back, from Sam's bedroom Leah realized. The noise escalated and was quickly followed by grunts and moaning.

Rage filled her entire body as she quickly moved away from the house, vibrating in anger. "How long have they been fucking behind my back?" Leah seethed, teeth clenched. Red tinged her vision and pain flooded her body as her skin exploded. Leah opened her mouth to scream but a howl came out instead, shocking her. Crossing her eyes, Leah realized that where her nose was supposed to be was a long muzzle. She looked down and found paws where her feet should have been.

A noise snapped her out of her thoughts, and she snapped her head up and saw Sam exiting his house, Emily close behind him. Sam only had a pair of shorts on while the traitorous tart was wrapped in a bed sheet. The same bed sheets that Leah had purchased for Sam for his last birthday. A growl sounded in Leah's throat as the thought crossed her mind, and memories of what she and Sam had done on those sheets raced across her vision.

Sam returned the warning growl and exploded into a black wolf, only about a foot taller than her. _"Paul, Jared?" _A voice filtered into her mind and Leah bared her teeth realizing it was Sam's voice. She knew enough about the tribal legends to realize that the stores of the wolf protectors and cold ones were true, and that she had somehow been chosen as well.

_"Guess again dickhead,"_ Leah growled, snapping her jaws at the other wolf.

_"Leah?" _Sam bit out in surprise, the black wolf taking a step back. Foreign thoughts and memories filtered through Leah's mind, giving her glimpses of Sam's first shift, him being stuck in wolf form for over a month, seeing Emily for the first time, feeling a tug towards her, Sam pursuing her for the other few weeks he had disappeared on her, then the two of them getting together behind her back. Leah let out another growl at the memories, seeing how Emily tried to resist Sam's advances but quickly gave in.

_"I imprinted on her Leah," _Sam said hastily as he tried to rein in his thoughts. _"Neither of us could help it. The spirits chose her for me, we couldn't resist the pull to each other."_

_"I don't care about the imprint bullshit whatever that is," _Leah growled as Sam's thoughts turned again to what the tribal elders told him about imprinting, how it was the way for the wolf to find his mate, his other half. _"Again, I don't care about that, I care about the fact that the two of you went behind my back. Why didn't you break up with me first? Or wait a while to be with her? Or, better yet, tell me the fucking truth?"_

_ "The tribal elders ordered me not to say a word, that it was a tribe secret. They told me that Jared and Paul were showing signs of turning so I thought you were one of them. Women aren't supposed to shift."_

_ "So my parents did know you were cheating on me, that's why they told me that I wasn't worth anything to you. Do the elders have some kind of control over you that you couldn't man up and tell me about all of this! Or at least give me something better than 'you're not good for me.' Did you ever think that maybe YOU aren't good for ME!"_ Leah stood up from the crouch she had sunk into and sat back, giving Sam her best sneer.

The larger wolf growled at her, _"Enough of this, Leah you will fall in line, I am the Alpha!" _

At Sam's roar, a tingle ran down Leah's spine, wrapping around her and trying to force her into submission. For a fraction of a second, Leah felt the urge to bow her head and submit in defeat, but her wolf fought against that idea. She barred her teeth and pushed back against the order. _"I don't listen to you," _Leah growled out, her eyes glowing a feral gold. _"No body tells me what to do."_ At her words, something snapped in the space between Sam and Leah, forcing Sam to take a step back. Leah could no longer see his memories racing before her eyes, and only heard his thoughts when she reached out towards them. _"Fuck you asshole," _she sent out before backing away from him and racing into the night.

Leah could hear Sam behind her though his large lumbering body could not match her speed. She pushed her legs faster, leaving the black wolf behind panting. Leah smiled smugly in her mind as her wolf continued to increase in speed, running away from the problems plaguing her in La Push. She quit running once she realized she was most likely somewhere in Northern Canada, far enough away from Sam, her parents and the tribe to finally think about everything. Leah shook her head and body, giving her long fur a good shake. She realized that her fur was matted with twigs and mud as it dragged on the ground underneath her.

_What do I look like now?_ Leah wondered, realizing that she didn't pay attention when she saw herself through Sam's eyes.

Leah tentatively sniffed the air and located a small pond in a clearing not too far from her. Moving towards the water, Leah finally was able to see her new face, the golden eyes of a wolf staring back at her from the water. She wasn't a solid color like Sam was. Her fur was more of a gradient color like a real wolf instead of some supernatural creature. Moving her body around to get a better look in the dim reflection, Leah realized that the very top of her head all the way down her back and to her tail was black. The black faded into chocolate brown along her face and body with a rusty brown fringing it, including flecks of the color around her eyes. The insides of her legs and stomach seemed to be a light gray but it was difficult to tell since the long fur was covered with dirt.

The young woman cringed internally at what that would mean for her long hair, and huffed out a sigh. Seeing the beginnings of pre-dawn on the horizon, Leah stood from her place near the pond and started making her way home. It was over an hour later when Leah made her way to the forest outside of her home. With dawn steadily approaching, Leah began to panic slightly on how to turn back into a human._ Anger is what set me off_, she thought,_ maybe I just need to… Ugh, wait? Calm down, think happy thoughts?_

As she snorted at her own thoughts, Leah felt a shudder run down her spine and before she knew it, she was standing on two legs, stark naked. "Really?" She hissed, looking down at herself. "I hope Mom left some laundry downstairs." Leah bolted towards the house and quietly entered, praying that her parents were still asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief when the house still seemed still and rushed to the laundry room. Only finding a pair of leggings and a large T-shirt, Leah pulled them on before she felt it was safe enough to venture back out and upstairs to her bedroom. She probably could have made it without going to the laundry room, but Leah wanted to be at least partially covered on the off chance that someone woke up early.

Leah quietly made her way to her bedroom to grab some clothes before barricading herself in the bathroom. "Oh spirits," Leah gasped when she finally turned the light on and caught sight of herself in the mirror. Dirt covered her arms and was smudged on her face. Pulling her leggings off, she could see more dirt covering her feet and lower legs. Twigs and leaves were stuck in her hair, along with mud coating the bottom few inches. "My poor hair," she whimpered as she started untangling it. Nearly half an hour passed before Leah felt it was safe enough to wash her hair without causing any more damage to it.

The third time Leah started shampooing her hair following the 'wash, rinse, and repeat' cycle, a banging came on the door. "Leah," Seth's voice came, "Don't use all of the hot water."

"Yeah Seth, I'm almost out," Leah yelled back, doling out a generous handful of conditioner. "I'm going to miss you hair," she murmured, pulling at the long ends that brushed the small of her back. Once she was adequately clean, Leah turned the water off and slunk out of the shower. Since the dirt was gone, she was able to better analyze the changes that had occurred to her body since sprouting fur and a tail. While she wasn't thrilled with turning into a giant wolf or having to cut her hair in the near future, Leah was pleased with the changes it brought to her body. She shot up a few inches, bringing her height to just shy of 6ft. The little fat that had been on her body disappeared, and rock hard muscles took its place. She ran her fingers over her new washboard abs, and flexed nearly every muscle in her body, feeling the power in her legs and arms. Leah smirked, "Eat your heart out Sam."

She pulled on her underwear and a sports bra before slipping a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on her overheated body. "Ugh, this is going to take time getting used to," Leah grunted, instantly starting to sweat when the shirt made contact with her skin. Once decent, Leah unlocked the door to find Seth standing outside.

"Thank god," he said, rushing into the room behind her. "Get out, I have to pee."

"Good morning to you too," Leah rolled her eyes and returned to her room. Her eyes landed on the clock next to her bed and calculated the time it would take her to get to Port Angeles to see if she had time to get her hair cut before her class later that morning. "Better try anyway, don't know when I'm going to have to turn to a wolf again." Leah grumbled to herself on her way out the door, deciding to skip having to see her parents and pick up breakfast somewhere in town.

Leah grabbed an extra large breakfast platter from the dinner in forks before heading to Port Angeles. By the time she had reached the city, the food was gone and Leah was slightly panicking about getting her haircut. Leah parked near the hair salon where she normally got her hair done, and walked into the store. About an hour later, Leah walked out of the salon with hair that barely brushed her shoulders and floated around her head in layers.

The Native American woman made her way back to her car and over to the local college campus. Leah could barely stay awake during her math class and grabbed some coffee before her philosophy class that afternoon. It was after 4 before Leah finally got home. Her parents were waiting for her in the house when she got there.

"Where have you been young lady?" Harry demanded, standing to meet her when Leah walked through the door.

"Uh, class…" Leah said, rolling her eyes, "I know that you really don't care about my life or anything, but you think you would remember when I had class."

"You shouldn't even be going to class in your condition," he thundered forward, his face red.

"What 'condition' are you talking about?" Leah asked, her eyes narrowed.

"The fact that you're a protector, a wolf," Sam's voice came from behind her. Leah whirled around and glared at the man. She could see the other elders filtering into her house behind Sam.

Chief Billy Black rolled himself into the living room and parked next to Harry, Old Quil following him and sitting on Billy's right. "Sam told us about what happened last night," Billy said, glaring at Leah from his seat. "Told us how you shifted, endangering the Alpha's imprint, and how you refused to submit to his leadership."

Leah snorted, "If you bunch of self-righteous asshats think I'm going to submit to Sam, then you've got another thing coming." She sneered at the mention of Sam's name and inwardly smirked at the contempt in the elders' eyes. She wilted slightly as her father was one of those people displaying contempt while her mother wouldn't even look at her.

"You will submit to Sam, you will stop going to college in Port Angeles and return to La Push or you will face the consequences!" Harry roared, glaring at his daughter.

The young woman stared her father in the face for a full minute. "Hell no," she whispered quietly. Leah turned her eyes to all of the elders and shook her head at them. "What are you all going to do to me? Most of what you would do you can't because I haven't committed any crime. I'm assuming you don't want the rest of the tribe to know the truth, or else you wouldn't be so secretive about this stuff." Leah's frame was vibrating slightly and she could feel her wolf just under the surface of her skin, ready to come out at a moment's notice.

"Leah, if you do not fall in line right now, then I will no longer see you as my daughter!" Harry spat out.

Tired of all of the elders' blustering and groaning, Leah decided to call his bluff. "I'll go start packing my things then." With that, Leah turned and stomped upstairs.

"Leah," Sue called, rushing after her daughter, "Leah honey, Harry didn't mean it. We're just concerned is all, you need to follow Sam in order to learn to control your wolf properly…"

"Shut-up Mom," Leah yelled, glaring at her mother. "You are telling me to submit to the leadership of the man who broke up with me after cheating on me with my cousin? Yes he told me about the imprint, but he should've broken up with me before going to her. He should've told me more than, 'you're not good for me.'" Leah seethed. She yanked a duffle bag out of her closet and started throwing some of her clothes in, the ones that would still fit anyway and some of her other things that she couldn't bear to get rid of. "I'll be back for the rest of my things and my furniture when I get a place," she said, walking past her sobbing mother and back down the stairs.

"You're not going anywhere Leah," Sam sneered, barring the exit to the house.

Glaring, Leah braced her hand against his chest and pushed, thrusting him out the door onto his ass in the yard. "Some alpha," Leah snorted, climbing into her car and pulling out of the drive. Leah turned down the road that lead to the tiny town of Forks about 20 miles out of La Push. Once she reached Forks she located the house of the one person in town who she knew would help her out if she asked him.

Pulling up to his house, Leah saw his car in the drive and smiled with relief. She walked up to the front porch steps and knock on the door. "Leah?" The man said, opening the door.

"Hey Chief," Leah grimaced, greeting her father's best friend, Forks Police Chief Charlie Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I made an important change to how the wolves are colored, which I feel should have been more obvious in canon. In canon, the wolves' colors are based on their personality. I felt this was an interesting point, and decided to keep it. However, I also added in a little thing about the blood lines of the wolves, and decided to make it that the wolves would have the color of what bloodline they inherited the wolf genes from. The three bloodlines that I know of are Aterra, Black and Uley. I have no clue what their wolves were colored, I looked, but I don't think author lady ever said, so I assigned colors based on the current descendants of those lines.<strong>

**So, i.e.**

**Aterra line- Chocolate brown**

**Black line- Russet brown**

**Uley line- Black (does anyone see the irony here?)**

**So, wolves descending from any of these lines will have those colors in their fur, as well as colors that define their personalities. I looked up the wolves on the wikia Twilight thingy, and found which bloodline they came from. I thought it was interesting that Leah had all three bloodlines in her, so decided to make it more prominent. I also thought that it would give her a leg up over the other wolves, hence why she was able to break away.**

**Review guys, this chapter was really more prologuish, but I've found that people tend to skip prologues. That's why I merged the prologued and first chapters together, giving you this thing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi y'all, so lots of good reviews, only one negative, but it was a guest reviewer so I deleted the review and choose to ignore it. I know that a lot of authors on this site ask for criticism and stuff, but not me. I mean, if the advice is helpful or something like that, then of course I'll take the advice, but I'm doing this for free, as in not getting paid... I write in my free time. I don't have to post stories, but I choose to. I choose to post for the people who like how I write and request pairings that I get plot ideas for.**

**Anyway, diatribe over, Bella show's up in the next chapter. I am still not sure what is going on with everything in this story, but I will try to figure it out. Some things I have already decided upon, like obviously the Trickster and the backstory, but the direction of this is a little fuzzy... I have two separate ideas on how this turns out, one involves the Volturi, the other one doesn't. I'm not going to ask which you guys want, because I don't want to force the story. How about I just write and see what happens? Deal, deal. **

**Again, this story is starting really slowly, but hopefully it'll pick up once all of the characters are in place.**

**The Trickster**

**Posted: January 23, 2015**

**Chapter 2**

"Leah, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Charlie asked, ushering the girl inside.

"Dad kicked me out," Leah replied after a moment, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a rush.

"What?" Charlie yelled, "Why would he do that?"

"I can't really explain everything," the young woman answered, "Tribe secrets and all that, but let's just say that he wanted me to do something that I didn't agree with, and told me in no uncertain terms that if I didn't do it, I wouldn't be his daughter anymore. I called his bluff and left."

Charlie studied her for a moment and got her to sit down. "You gotta give me more than that if you want me to help you," he said softly, trying not to upset the young woman whom he could see has had a rough few days.

"I really can't tell you everything, just that he and the elders basically wanted me to join a gang or something my ex- fiancé is running now," Leah replied, gritting her teeth at the thought of Sam.

"Ex- fiancé?" Charlie startled, "You mean Sam Uley, what happened?"

"Found out he was cheating on me with my cousin, look Charlie, I don't really want to talk about it. I was just wondering if I could stay here for a few days until I could locate an apartment in Port Angeles."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Charlie asked, "I have plenty of room here, you could always stay. I have a spare room near my daughter's so you wouldn't be putting anyone out."

Leah shook her head, "No, that's alright. I've been meaning to get an apartment in Port Angeles for a while actually. I have two part time jobs in town, and go to school. It would be more efficient for me to live in town than to live elsewhere. If I could find an apartment between school and where I work, I could just park my car and walk everywhere."

Charlie sat back in his recliner, thinking about what Leah just said. "Alright," he said finally after a few minutes. "I can see where you're coming from. But you have to at least let me help you out some other way, to make up for how your father treated you."

"You've always treated me better than my own father Charlie," Leah murmured quietly. "He could never quite forgive me for being a girl. He always wanted a son to be born first, guess that's why he's treated Seth better than me. I don't hold it against Seth, but who does that to their child?"

"Harry's always been stuck in the old ways," Charlie replied, shaking his head. "I was just so relieved that Bella was born healthy, I didn't really care what gender she was. Having a little girl can be a nightmare for dads, but I wouldn't trade her for a son."

Leah's mind stuck on the name when Charlie mentioned it, her heart skipping a beat for some reason. She searched her mind for an image of the other girl but could only come up with a vague recollection of long strands of reddish-brown hair and green eyes. "How is she doing by the way, she hasn't been up to visit you in a while," Leah questioned, curious about Charlie's absentee daughter.

"No, she hasn't, but that's more of Renee's decision than Bella's. I go down to see her for the holidays, and in the summer. I was just down there a few weeks ago for her birthday actually." Charlie leaned forward and pulled out his wallet. "Just got this a few days ago," he said, handing Leah a picture.

Leah felt something stirring in her when she saw the now seventeen-year-old brunette in the picture blowing out the candles on a cake. "She's changed a lot since I last saw her," Leah commented, giving the photo back to the Chief. "I don't think I hung out with her much the last time she visited unfortunately."

Charlie chuckled, "No, you and Billy's girls were teenagers by then and thought it was 'un-cool' to hangout with young kids. Bella was heartbroken but she got over. She became good friends with the Webber girl, Angela. They still keep in touch."

The young woman couldn't understand the small twinge of jealousy in her heart when Charlie mentioned that. Deciding to change the topic, Leah shifted the conversation back to the reason of her visit. "I'm really beat Charlie, do you mind if I just head upstairs to relax for a while. I've had a long day, and tomorrow I have to work and start apartment hunting."

"Alright, sorry, I almost forgot," Charlie heaved himself out of his chair and motioned her to follow him upstairs. "You're going to be in here," he said, opening the door to a small bedroom. "I'm not much of a cook, that's more Bella's area than mine. I usually just order out, so I'm probably just going to get a pizza tonight. You want anything?"

Leah winced, thinking of her cooking skills, or lack-there-of and nodded in agreement at his suggestion. "I am so hungry, I could probably eat a whole pizza," she groaned, clutching at her aching stomach.

"Two meat lovers it is then," Charlie laughed walking back downstairs. Leah started pulling out her clothes and things from the duffle bag, laying them on the bed. Twenty minutes later, Charlie called her down for pizza, and Leah rushed outside to grab her backpack from her car.

"Thanks for the pizza Charlie," Leah said, grabbing one of the boxes and a drink before heading upstairs. A thought crossed her mind and she turned around to stare at Charlie suspiciously. "You can't possibly eat out all the time, I've seen you eating a meatloaf sandwich during your lunch break whenever I had to stop for something."

"Ah, that would be Bella. Every now and then she takes pity on me and overnights me pre-cooked frozen food, meatloaf, lasagna, grilled steak or chicken. They're usually partially thawed by the time they get here so I all I have to do is heat them up," he laughed after a moment. "When I asked her why, she told me that I would get fat eating at the diner all the time and she didn't want me to die eating my own cooking."

Leah coughed back a laugh and continued upstairs. She pulled her laptop and books out of her bag and started on her homework as she slowly started to consume her pizza. By the time she was finished, the pizza was gone and Leah was only hanging on to being awake by a thread. Trudging back downstairs to throw out the box and get some more water, Leah snickered at the sight of Charlie asleep in his recliner, a half eaten box of pizza and an empty bottle of beer sat on the coffee table in front of him. The TV was on one of the sports stations playing reruns of football games. Leah closed the pizza box and stuffed it into the fridge with all of the other To-Go containers before heading back upstairs with her glass of water.

Downing her glass in one gulp, Leah started getting ready for bed. She shuffled down to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take care of other necessities before returning to her borrowed room and collapsing face first on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Toast, I can do toast," Leah said the next morning, staring at the contents of the refrigerator and cupboard. She stared suspiciously at the bread and the toaster, trying to figure out how many pieces of bread she would have to eat in order to satisfy her constant hunger. Leah set the bread back down on the counter then glanced over at the kitchen table, spotting a note left on the top with a key lying next to it. Leah picked up the note and started to read, "Leah, I've left you a key for the house to use when you want. I don't want you to be giving it back when you move out, just keep it and know that you've always got some place to come to when you need it. Charlie… P.S. Eat the left over pizza, I've got too many leftovers." Leah's eyes watered slightly as she looked at the key Charlie left for her. She swiped furiously at her eyes, not allowing the tears to fall and took the leftover pizza out of the fridge. Placing two pieces on a plate with a wet paper towel, Leah shoved the pizza in the microwave and taped her feet impatiently. When it beeped, Leah grabbed the plate out of the machine and dropped the pizza back in the box, putting the other two pieces on the plate and into the microwave. Sighing happily, Leah munched one of the slices and wandered into the living room, turning on the television to watch the news. She returned to the kitchen to fetch the rest of the pizza and watched T.V. for another few minutes.<p>

Leah ran back upstairs after she finished breakfast to change and get ready for work. On the mornings during the week when she didn't have to go to class, Leah worked at a receptionist in a dental office. In the afternoons and on the weekend, she worked at a bookstore, which allowed her time to get her homework when business was slow.

"Hey Liz," Leah greeted the older receptionist whom she normally worked with.

"Hi Leah," the gray-haired woman greeted, turning to look at the younger woman, "You look like shit."

Leah rolled her eyes, "Thanks Liz, you are so kind. I thought I looked pretty good today."

"Oh, you look great, but I can tell you also look like shit," Liz returned, "What's wrong?"

"Just had a disagreement with my family yesterday is all. I'm staying with a friend right now, but I need to start looking for apartments in town."

"Why those little shits," Liz fumed, "Do I need to go down there and box their ears?"

Leah laughed, always amused that the pleasant woman who looked like a docile grandmother swore like a sailor and was a former boxer. "Not right now, but I'll keep the offer in mind. What files do I need to get out for today?"

Liz waved her hand, "I've already gotten them out for today. Why don't you sit down and look up a few apartment buildings around and make appointments to go look at some of them."

"Thanks Liz," Leah replied, plopping in front of the other computer in the office. She looked up the various apartment buildings near the college and the blocks around where she worked and selected the ones within her price range. The ones that included amenities were at the top of her list along with some others that were also in convenient locations. By the time Leah had finished, her shift was nearly over. She waited for Liz to get back from lunch before heading out for her own food and heading over to the bookstore.

It was after 7 by the time that Leah had finished up with work and got back to Charlie's place. "Hey Charlie," Leah greeted as she walked through the door.

"Hi, Bella sent me some food today, two meat loafs and some broccoli and cheese casserole. There should be enough for you, don't think I didn't notice how you put away an entire pizza last night, feel free to take one of the loafs," the police chief said, sipping on a beer as he balanced a plate on his lap.

Leah's cheeks reddened slightly as she cut a few hefty slabs from the meat loaf and spooned some of the broccoli onto a plate. "What are we watching?" She asked as she finished warming up her own food.

"Canadian hockey," Charlie replied, "I pay extra for a sports package."

"I can see that," Leah replied. "I like hockey, you mind if I stick around and watch it with you?"

"Go ahead, you want a beer? I know you have a few months before you're of age but I figured it's better if you drink here with supervision."

Leah looked at Charlie surprised but retrieved a bottle of beer from the back of Charlie's fridge. "So I've made some appointments with apartment places on Friday morning," Leah said.

"I'll get time off to come with you," Charlie replied in a voice that left no room for argument.

The young woman just nodded and shoved a forkful of meatloaf in her mouth. "Oh my god," Leah moaned, "What does Bella put in this?" She quickly shoveled all of the food into her mouth before returning to the kitchen to get some more. "She is clearly a genius."

Charlie chuckled. "My girl's got skills."

Leah finished another plate of food and a bottle of beer as she and Charlie continued to watch the game. "I think I'm going to take a walk in the woods before going to bed," Leah said, feeling the need to let her wolf out. She hasn't had the same problem that Sam seems to have had with controlling her wolf, but she knew that she had to phase every now and then and run around in order to stay in control. If she lost control, then Leah would lose the life she was working so hard for.

"It's getting dark out, you sure that is wise?" Charlie asked.

"I'll be fine," Leah said dismissively, "I'll be back later, don't wait up."

She ran out the door and dashed into the woods. Ditching her clothes in a hollow tree, Leah focused on finding her wolf insider her and pulled her out. Instead of exploding into her wolf form like she did the first time, Leah seemed to melt into the shape. Leah shook her fur and was relieved when it no longer dragged the ground, only appearing slightly longer than the fur she saw on Sam's wolf.

Deciding to do some eavesdropping, Leah headed down to La Push, encountering a fowl stench of sweetened bleach along the way. Trying to ignore the way the smell made her nose burn, Leah continued down towards her former home. She kept low, and stayed mostly upwind to avoid being smelt by Sam if he was running around the forest. When Leah heard the same noises she had heard the other night from Sam's bedroom, Leah nearly snorted in disgust. _He'll be occupied for at least another 2 minutes, _Leah thought, _before he falls asleep anyway. Hopefully Emily will get used to taking the situation in hand or else she'll never orgasm sleeping with him._

Leah continued with her snooping, stopping outside of her former home to listen to her parents yell at each other and her little brother before deciding to take a quick run north prior to heading back to Charlie's home. It was around midnight by the time Leah got back to where she stashed her clothes and silent crept into the house. Taking a quick shower, Leah got herself ready for bed before collapsing on top of the covers and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I think this apartment is probably your best option," Charlie commented, glancing around the small, one bedroom apartment. "Everything's included except for electric, and even then you could probably keep that bill down if you're careful. It's in a good location, relatively safe area, and it is convenient for both school and work."<p>

Leah nodded her head at his assessment. They had spent the entire morning visiting the different apartment complexes Leah had made appointments with, and came back to the second one they viewed. "I should go down and see about applying for an apartment then. They'll probably do some type of credit check on me won't they?" Leah asked.

"Probably, and since you haven't rented before, you'll need a co-signer, and before you say anything, I am going to do it, no protesting," Charlie said when he saw Leah was about to object.

"Fine," Leah bit out, letting out a sigh to show she was acquiescing. While she was slightly annoyed by how much Charlie was going out of his way for her, Leah was glad that she had someone she could turn to, someone like a father since her own didn't want to be one.

They went down to the management office and signed the paperwork necessary for Leah to lease the apartment they had just looked at. The manager told them that she would let Leah know in a week whether she checked out financially, but didn't foresee a problem since Charlie agreed to co-sign the lease for her. "So they said they would let me know in about a week, but to just go ahead and get my stuff ready," Leah said meeting Charlie back outside.

Charlie nodded, "Will you need any help getting your stuff from Harry's house? What all are you getting?"

"My bed, dresser and night tables is all," Leah said, biting her lip. She was afraid that if she went there by herself, they would try to force her to stay on the reservation again. Bringing Charlie might be her safest bet. "It's not much, but if you could help me, that would be great. I have quite a bit of savings since I got a scholarship to go to school, I'll probably go to Goodwill or someplace similar to look for a couch and some other furniture I might need."

The middle-aged man nodded his head. "Seems like a good plan, you have a good head on your shoulders Leah, when do you want to get your stuff from Harry's?"

"Not until I have a place to put them, so after I get the apartment confirmation. I might go look at furniture on Sunday though, there are some places around here that might let me buy the stuff without picking it up right away." An alarm beeped on Leah's phone and she took it out of her pocket, grimacing at the time. "I have to get to class Charlie and I have work this evening so I won't be back until late."

"Okay, be safe Leah," Charlie said before climbing in his police cruiser and heading back to Forks.

Leah got into her own car and headed to the school.

* * *

><p>"Harry, Sue," Charlie greeted the next weekend. He, Leah and one of Charlie's deputies were standing outside of the Clearwater home that next Sunday. The apartment complex called on Friday to say that Leah was clear to come in and sign the lease and get her apartment and mailbox keys. She and Charlie went up on Saturday morning to sign the lease, Leah had asked for time off from the bookstore in order to move. Charlie asked one of his deputies to borrow his truck to help Leah, so the deputy offered to help in dismantling the wooden furniture in order to make it easier to move.<p>

"Charlie," Harry greeted, eyeing Leah with distain. Sue merely looked at her daughter with a sad expression on her face, trying to meet the younger woman's eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just helping Leah out with moving into her new apartment in Port Angeles," Charlie responded, patting Leah on the back.

Harry's mouth tightened and a frown appeared on his face. "Leah is not allowed to move off of the reservation," he said, growling.

"Really?" Charlie asked, feigning surprise. "Last I checked, she was 20, nearly 21 and able to make her own decisions. Leah here tells me that you no longer want her as a daughter, so it is perfectly understandable that she wants to move. Do you have an legal reasons why Leah is not allowed to move?" When Harry didn't respond, Charlie nodded, "Thought so, come on Bill, Leah, let's head up to your old room and get a move on. We still have to pick up the rest of your furniture from Goodwill."

With Charlie and Bill's presence, Harry wasn't able to use Leah being a shape-shifter as a reason to stay on the reservation. He just growled and stomped out away from the house. _Most likely to go tattle on me to the other elders or to Sam,_ Leah mused. _Hopefully by the time he gets back with 'reinforcements,' I'll be long gone._

Leah helped Bill carry her dresser and night tables out into the back of the truck while Charlie dismantled her twin-sized bed. "I don't need the mattress," Leah said, "I decided to get a new one since I've had this mattress for years."

"Sure you don't want to just get a new bed?" Charlie asked, "Maybe a bigger one? Like a full bed or futon or something."

The young woman thought for a moment, "I might, but I'll still take this bed in case I change me mind."

Charlie nodded and they finished loading up the truck. Only an hour had passed by the time they finished and as they were leaving, Leah saw her dad, Sam and the other elders walking towards the house. She could tell all of them were shooting glares at the truck as it passed by and she was tempted to give them the finger. Instead, she decided to be the grown up and simply ignored them.

Bill and Charlie helped her pick up the rest of her furniture and bring it up to her second floor apartment. With her enhanced strength, she probably could've managed on her own, but decided that having someone help her would seem less suspicious. Leah decided to purchase a new bed for her apartment, settling on a full bed once she had everything laid out the way she wanted. "Are you going to get cable hooked up?" Charlie asked, motioning towards the TV and BluRay she found at Goodwill.

"No, just internet. I won't have time for TV with my school work and actual work," Leah replied, "Plus it also keeps the bills down. I might try to get a Wii or Xbox during the Black Friday sales though."

"That reminds me, do you have anywhere to spend Thanksgiving, you can't spend it alone. I normally go down to spend it with Bella, but I can ask if I can bring you or stay here…" Charlie started, but Leah interrupted him.

"No, Charlie, that's okay, I know you normally spend the holidays with your daughter. One of my coworkers at the dental office, Liz, she asked me this week to spend Thanksgiving with her, and probably Christmas. She doesn't have anyone else to spend it with either, and she said she'd love the company," a disturbed look crossed Leah's face. "She said she was going to teach me how to 'Black Friday properly.' I'm a little terrified actually."

Charlie laughed, "Well, as long as you have somewhere to go. I told Bella about what has been going on, since she asked me what I've been doing, I hope you don't mind. Anyway, don't be surprised if she starts sending you care packages too. I told her you couldn't cook to save your life."

"I can make pancakes!" Leah protested.

"Yeah, the 'just add water' kind," Charlie smirked. "Anyway, I'm heading back to the house, are you coming or are you…"

"I'm going to stay here," Leah replied. "My bed's not going to be delivered for a few days, but I can sleep on the couch. I need to catch up on homework and get used to being on my own anyway."

"Alright," he said, patting Leah on the arm. "Don't be a stranger kid."

"I won't thanks Charlie," Leah told him as he walked out the door. The young woman turned and flopped out on her couch. "So this is what freedom feels like," she murmured. "It's different than what I thought it would be." She glanced at the time on her phone and groaned. Peeling herself up off the couch, Leah headed back to her bedroom to change clothes and left the apartment to go to work.

* * *

><p><strong>So, review guys, that'll be great. Good reviews, no trollers. I often wonder, why do people continue to write a story, only to leave bad reviews saying they hate the story? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: S'up people. So you were going to find out in this chapter anyway, but this is not an imprint story, not technically. Don't y'all worry though, Bella and Leah will end up together, but the concept of imprinting bothered/confused me in canon. I have reasons, that some people would probably criticize, but I feel like it's a copout. By me not making this an imprint story, I'm giving Bella and Leah the chance to allow feelings to grow between them naturally, like normal relationships.**

**Also, I've kinda gotten distracted by Pitch Perfect fiction. I wasn't going to read them, because I really love the movie, just love it. Jesse and Beca together in the movie are really cute, mainly cuz I love Jesse, I would totally keep him for myself if I could. I need a movie nerd in my life to date and discuss movies with me. However, as for PP fiction, well, if you've read my profile, you'll notice that I was totally convinced I would be a Bechole fan, but I am a total Mitchsen shipper, totally... And so excited for Pitch Perfect 2!**

**This chapter is focused more on Bella, since she's now entering the story, but I'll get back to Leah in future chapters. Btw, Bella says some things in this chapter that are very misleading, and it'll be explained in future chapters.**

**Read and review please!**

**The Trickster**

**Posted: February 6, 2015**

**Chapter 3**

_2-½ month later_

"Hey Dad," Bella greeted Charlie as she walked up to him in the airport terminal.

"Hey Bells," Charlie returned, hugging her. "It's been a whole three days since I've last seen you. I don't know how I could stand the separation."

Bella rolled her gleaming green eyes, indicating her exasperation with her father's behavior. "You're ridiculous," she muttered, tilting her head back towards the baggage claim. "Come on, I've got to get the rest of my stuff. I've packed what I could, and the rest of it is being delivered, including my truck."

"I can't believe you're bringing that truck," Charlie muttered to her as they stood waiting for her bags.

"Hey, it's my truck, my first car, do you know what I had to do to get that truck?" Bella returned, eyeing her father.

"Yes, I do, which is why I'm not sure whether to be proud or irritated. Why didn't you try to get a newer truck, or one less… rusty?"

"You know, some would consider my truck a classic," Bella pouted, spotting her first bag. "There they are, the ones with the lime green duck tape."

Charlie grabbed two of the bags, while Bella grabbed her duffle bag and shouldered her backpack. "Some people would also consider you're truck the origin of all rust," he returned, leading Bella out to his patrol car.

"At least there will be another car to drive around than your patrol car, how do you drive this every where? It's not exactly inconspicuous."

"That's the best part, I can park anywhere, drive all kinds of places, what's the down side?"

"How about the fact that people slow down when you creep up behind them and so you can't speed anywhere," Bella replied, climbing into the car.

"Speeding is wrong Bella," Charlie chided, hopping into the driver's seat.

"In residential areas and cities where there is a heightened chance of hitting a person or rural areas where animals of all kinds run into the road, yes, yes it is very wrong. But on a highway? What's wrong with going 10 or 15 over on a highway," Bella protested.

"I'm not even going to argue with you anymore."

Bella rolled her eyes and looked out at the small city around her. "How is Leah doing by the way?" Bella asked. "We've been writing and texting since you told me what happened and gave me her address, but I don't really get a good sense of how she's doing."

"She's doing okay I think, comes over for dinner once a week. I think she's coming over tonight." A peculiar look crossed Charlie's face before glancing at Bella. "I wonder if she'll imprint on you. She acts funny whenever you're mentioned or we talk about you."

"I don't think she will, most kinds of female shape-shifters don't imprint," the brunette replied. "The animal in them still recognizes their mate, but takes its time warming up its human counterpart."

"So you might still be her mate," Charlie mused before what she first said settled into his mind. "Wait, why don't female shape-shifters imprint?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "I don't know. I asked one of my friends from a local shifting pack in Phoenix and she thought it was because guys needed a little more help in the romance department than women did."

Charlie scoffed and Bella snorted at his expression. "So what's the story on why you decided to move in with me?" Charlie asked, "The one for everyone else anyway."

"That Mom decided to remarry and her new husband is a minor league baseball player. She hated being away from him but didn't want to leave me, so I selflessly volunteered to move in with you so that she could be with him," Bella replied in a dramatic tone.

"Great story," Charlie huffed.

"It has a good back story too, how I was always the responsible one making sure the bills were paid while she was very flighty, dragging me off to all of these different activities despite how clumsy I am," Bella continued, fully engrossed in the story.

"If there's one thing I know about Renee, it's that she is definitely not flighty. And since when are you clumsy?"

"Oh Dad, calm down, it's just a story, it's not real. Mom's not going to get remarried, and even if she wanted to, you know she can't since you guys never did divorce."

"Yeah, but I still don't like the idea," Charlie replied, "And we've been separated for nearly ten years now."

"She doesn't want a divorce," Bella stated firmly, "She's just mad you lied to her is all."

"She lied to me too you know."

"I know, and eventually you'll both get over it. I see the way you guys look at each other when you come down for visits. Ten years isn't exactly a long time for either of you," came Bella's reply just as the car pulled into the driveway of Charlie's house. "When does school start for the new semester?"

Charlie was confused at the abrupt change in topics when he noticed the other car parked in his drive. "Ah, Leah's here already, come on, let's get your stuff inside. Figured we could have pizza tonight so you don't need to be cooking."

"Let's just get one thing straight," Bella said as she pulled her duffle and book bag out of the back. "I am not cooking every night. I will make some things that can be used as leftovers, but you mister are going to learn how to cook!"

The front door of the house opened and Leah stepped out. "Do you guys need any help?" She asked, glancing from Charlie to the very grown up Bella Swan. Leah would swear when her own golden brown eyes met the sparkling green eyes of the younger brunette, her heart skipped a beat. "Do-do you need any help?" She stuttered out again.

Bella subtly rolled her eyes as Charlie chuckled at Leah's stammer and smiled at the older woman. "We're good Leah, it's nice to meet you in person though, when you're not being a whiny teenager anyway."

Leah grinned at her, forcing down her odd feelings and walked back into the house with the other two following her. "Thanks for sending me food by the way," Leah said, "It's been better than eating takeout and frozen things all the time."

"No problem, but both you and Charlie will be getting cooking lessons. We'll start simple, boiling water, cooking breakfast, stuff like that. Dad, do you have a grill? If you don't, we'll have to go to the store and pick one out, I like to grill a lot, even in the winter."

"Bossy woman," Charlie huffed, setting Bella's bags down on the floor. "Well, you're room is in the same place, I suggest you get to unpacking. I'm going to order some food so no one has to cook tonight. Any requests?"

"Angela told me a few months ago that a new Chinese place opened close enough to deliver," Bella said, "I would love some Chinese take-out."

"That's fine with me Charlie," Leah replied. She walked over and picked up the bags Charlie set down. "Here Bella, I'll help you with your bags."

"Thanks Leah, we can catch up while Charlie is ordering food."

"Wait neither of you told me what you wanted," Charlie protested, the cordless phone in one hand and the take-out menu in the other.

"Just get me my usual," Bella and Leah both replied at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise and smiled before heading upstairs.

"Ah, my old room," Bella sighed, opening the door. "At least he's updated it a little, but most of this furniture will probably be donated when the rest of my stuff gets here."

"You packed up all of your furniture?" Leah asked in surprise, setting the bags down and sitting down on the desk chair.

"Yeah," Bella replied, still inspecting the bed and the dresser. "I figured why not? I like my furniture, it makes me comfortable and I figured if I'm going to be living her while I finish high school, I might as well be comfortable."

"That is true," Leah conceded. The two continued to talk while Bella temporarily unpacked her clothes since it would be a few days before the rest of her stuff arrived. Bella gave Leah the story about her mother remarrying, feeling bad about lying to her friend who could possibly end up being more at some point, but knowing that she couldn't tell the other girl the truth just yet.

"Girls, dinner's here!" Charlie called after about half and hour.

"Awesome, I'm starving Bella said, grabbing her stomach. The two dashed downstairs and grabbed their respective boxes of food.

Leah noticed that Bella had almost the same amount of food that she did and thought it was odd for a moment before remembering how much food Charlie put away. _Must be hereditary_, Leah mused.

"Dad, Leah and I are going to eat in my room," Bella announced, dragging the other girl back upstairs. The brunette pushed the older girl back into the desk chair while she sat on the bed nearest to the desk. Opening her boxes, Bella took out a pair of chopsticks she grabbed from the take-out bag and turned other girl. "So, catch me up with how you're doing, how's school and have you settled on a major yet? Texting doesn't really provide much information."

Leah laughed, "Yeah, it does seem to lack stuff. I've settled on getting a criminology degree with a minor in Criminal Justice. Charlie's been such a big help to me, so I decided to follow him into law enforcement. He said he'd sponsor me for the police academy, though since I'm getting a degree in criminology, he said I might only have to do the fire arm and physical training."

"Is that really how the police academy works?"

"Probably not, but if Charlie could pull it off, I would be grateful, that would mean 6 months that I don't have to spend at the academy."

"You're what, a junior now?"

"Sort of," Leah replied, "I can only take so many hours a semester, but I take classes throughout the summer, so hopefully I'll be able to graduate next May, or the following August at the latest."

"So around the same time as me then, that's awesome," Bella replied.

The two continued to talk for another few hours before Leah had to leave to get back to her apartment. "Do you need me to help you unload your furniture when it gets here?" Leah asked.

"If you would, that would be great," Bella said, "The movers should be here on Tuesday with it and my truck sometime that afternoon. At least I'll get it done before I have to start school on Wednesday."

"School for me doesn't start until the next week, so I should be good. I've been working extra hours over the break, so the bookstore shouldn't have any problem letting me off an hour or two early."

"Oooh, a bookstore, you just got even more attractive," the younger girl replied with a wink.

Leah blushed and stuttered out a goodbye before dashing out the door. Charlie and Bella listened as Leah started the car and drove out the driveway and down the road. "I like her, so don't you go messing her like you're prone to do," Charlie ordered, shooting his daughter a stern gaze.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Leah is my friend, I don't mess with my friends… Unless it's for their own good of course. So far Leah and Angela are the only ones in town who are safe, might even venture down to La Push to teach them a lesson about hurting her."

Charlie gave Bella a contemplative look. "You like her too don't you?"

The girl's cheeks reddened slightly before she coughed and shooed it away. "I do like her, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now, I know that I'm not emotionally ready for one. And I don't think she's looking for one either. Will I turn her down in a few months if she asks me on a date, or vice versa, no. If you don't remember, because of your and Mom's influence, I'm attracted to certain kinds of people."

The chief sighed and nodded his head. "Just don't make the same mistakes your mother and I did," he replied before going back to his recliner."

Bella looked at her father sadly. "She does still love you, you know," she murmured softly, patting him on the shoulder as she went back upstairs. The brunette took a minute to look around at her room before traipsing into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>"Hello movers!" Bella greeted the moving truck as it pulled up into the drive. She started to fret for a minute until she another moving truck pull up with her car.<p>

"Yikes," Bella's best friend Angela Webber said when she walked out of the house and saw the truck, "You said it was old and a little rusty, I just didn't think you were driving, well, that."

"Are you kidding? Trusty is a classic," Bella said, staring proudly at her 1957 Ford Chero. It was dark, burgundy red with rust along the doors and hood. It sputtered when it started and roared down the road, but Bella loved it all the same.

"Trusty?" Angela questioned, standing along her friend.

"Doesn't your car have a name?"

"… No…"

"Well, you should give it one, how will we know if it's a boy car or a girl car?"

"Don't people classify most cars as the feminine gender?"

"Trusty is totally a dude," Bella said, skipping towards the moving vans.

Angela rolled her eyes and followed after her friend. The two had met just after Angela's family had moved into town when she was ten so her dad could be the new pastor at the local church. Bella was making one of the rare visits up to see her father, and the two ran into each other in town. They hit it off and Bella gave the other girl her address so they could write to each other when Bella went back to Arizona. It was a happy day for both of them when they got cell phones so they could call and talk to each other all the time.

Another car pulled into the driveway next to the moving vans and Angela recognized Leah Clearwater getting out of the car. "That is your truck?" Leah questioned Bella, staring dubiously at the red monstrosity on the back of the flatbed.

"Geez," Bella muttered, "You and Angela, honestly, Trusty has character!"

Leah finally noticed the other girl coming up behind Bella and nodded her head. "Angela," she greeted.

"Leah," the younger girl smiled. "Do you have your hours set at the bookstore in Port Angeles yet? You're much more inclined to help me out with the taller shelves than the other two people they have working there."

"I'll be sure to let you know," Leah replied with a laugh.

"Okay, enough camaraderie, we have a room to put together. Mover people, will you assist us in getting the furniture out of the van please?" Bella asked, looking between the three guys that came with her stuff. At their nods, Bella smiled and headed to the back of moving van. Leah, Bella, Angela and one of the movers started helping move the furniture out of the van while the other two got Bella's truck off the flatbed.

"What about the furniture already in your room?" Leah asked once the stuff was unloaded and the movers had left.

"Bill came over early this morning with his truck and helped Charlie and I dismantle what we could and took it to Goodwill. Angela helped me clean and paint the walls, so we're good to go."

"I didn't know that you were painting your room, what color is it?" Leah asked, looking between Bella and Angela.

"Different shades of green," Angela answered, gesturing towards the paint splatters on her shirt.

"It's my favorite color," Bella responded, "Which is good since it matches my eyes."

"You should really see what's she's done so far," Angela interrupted. "She painted a mural on the wall around the window and the inside wall where the desk was. The other two she taught me how to paint and stylized like moss and leaves. It's really cool."

"You paint?" Leah asked as they started moving boxes and furniture upstairs into Bella's room.

"I dabble," the brunette replied with a shrug. She strolled through the door to her newly painted room and Leah gasped when she followed after Bella.

"This is amazing," she murmured, taking in the new look. The walls around the window and the right side of the door were painted like a densely packed forest with little bits of light streaming through the leaves. The other two walls in the room were a darker, olive green, resembling moss that one would find in a darker part of the forest. "I can't believe you two managed to get this done in one day."

"It was easy with Angela doing the base coat," Bella said, smiling at her friend. "It's different from my room in phoenix. I went with a dryer forest ensemble there, but I think this rainy, lively green forest suits the atmosphere here better. Now let's quit dilly-dallying and get the rest of my furniture before it decides it's going to rain."

The three girls got all of the boxes and dismantled furniture into the room. "This furniture looks really cool," Angela murmured, stroking the wooden shafts of the bed.

"It's all hand carved," Bella replied, smiling softly as she put her drawers back in her dresser against the wall where her bed was going to sit.

"Wow," Leah said, looking at the intricate carvings on the dresser, and the headboard of the bed. They were carved to look like falling leaves and branches with various animals hidden among the foliage.

"Now you see why I couldn't bear to part with it?" Bella asked. "Now, help me hold the bars steady so I can latch it back together. With Leah and Angela's help, Bella managed to put her bed frame back together and fitted into the left corner of the room.

"Does it come with a canopy?" Angela asked, looking at the bedposts in Bella's hands. "Wouldn't it be easier if it was in the middle of the room then?"

"Eh," Bella chuckled, "This bed was made to fit in corners. It has a type of canopy, but not like your thinking, more of a roof than a canopy. Here, I'll show you." Bella fitted the bedposts in placed then rummaged through the bedding box looking for a particular item. "Ah," she cried, pulling out a blanket. "See?" She held the blanket up for Leah and Angela to see.

"Constellations?" Leah murmured, tracing the designs on the blanket.

"My favorite constellations," Bella corrected. "It's really easy to see stars in the desert if you know where to go looking for them. My friends and I would go out and watch the stars during the summer, and I would miss looking at them during the school year. One of my friend's grandfather was an exceptional woodcarver and his wife a seamstress. When he started carving this bed for me, his wife made this canopy to go over it."

"Wow, they did all of this work for free?" Leah commented, fingering the finely stitched cloth and looking at the hand carved furniture.

"There are flaws in the design, apparently he was using it as a teaching method for his apprentice carvers," Bella told them. "And as for the cloth, Mammy told me it was for being such a good friend to her grandchildren, and I had no choice but to accept it and the furniture."

"This is Orion," Leah said, tracing the three unique stars that make up Orion's belt. "But I can't recognize the other constellations or remember their names."

"Well this is Lepus the Hare," Bella said, tracing of the constellation underneath Orion. "And above Orion is the first part of Taurus the Bull. Diagonally from Orion, you can see some of Gemini, and here the not as well known Monoceros, aka the unicorn. My two favorite constellations take up the prize position in the center though, Canis Minor riding on the back of the unicorn, and Canis Major beneath the hare." Bella finished tracing the constellations on the blanket and fastened it to the top of the bedposts. They finished putting the bed together by heaving the mattress in place and Bella fitted the sheets onto it while Angela and Leah moved the desk into the same location the old one was at.

"Let's see, bed, night table with lamp, dresser with odds and ends, desk… I'm forgetting something," Bella murmured, staring at the few boxes she had left. "Oh, my TV," she said, opening one of the boxes. "The TV table should be that long box right there. It's brand new, so we'll have to put it together. I got it because it matched my furniture and my old one didn't."

Leah opened the box and found a kit to make one of those cube crates. It was made of dark hard wood like the rest of Bella's furniture and needed to be put together. "How does this work?" She asked, pulling out all the parts.

"I'll do it, I just got one of these things for my room, only mine was a 3x3 instead of a 2x4," Angela said, pulling what she needed out of the toolbox Charlie had left them and swiftly putting the pieces together. Soon it was sitting along the wall next to the desk and had Bella's TV and Blu-Ray player on top and the rest of her book and movie collection in the shelves.

Bella rolled her desk chair in place and took out a large, fake bearskin rug out of the last box and carefully placed it on the floor next to her bed. "Now doesn't this look cozy, she sighed, settling onto the rug.

"We're totally doing sleepovers here," Angela said, sitting on the floor next to Bella. "Unless we want to drink, then we'll just sleepover at Leah's place."

"Way to just invite yourself over Ange," Bella scolded, snickering slightly.

"I hate to disappoint your dreams of over indulgence Angela, but I don't have time to drink," Leah chuckled. "A beer every now and then with dinner or when I have some time to chill out, or even here with Charlie, but usually just one."

"Ah, well, you know what they say about preachers' kids," Angela remarked sadly. "I was so looking forward to carrying on with that stereotype."

"We can work on that now that I'm here," Bella said as she and Angela cackled.

Leah rolled her eyes at the two younger girls and looked at the time on her phone. "Hey guys, I've got to get back to my apartment. I like to have the majority of the reading done prior to the semester so all I have to do is go back over the notes."

"All right Leah, I'll walk you out," Bella said, heading downstairs with the older girl. "Thanks for coming over to help me unpack, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Leah responded with a smile. For some reason, her wolf was content around Bella. Usually it took everything in her to not snap at people and pummel them. She knew if she did that, the life she wanted would be gone because her father would use that as an excuse to drag her back to the reservation. Every time Leah talked to Bella, whether over the phone or in person these days, her wolf would lie down within her and… purr? Leah didn't spend too much time thinking over what that could mean since she wasn't sure if she was ready for the answer. All she knew was that Bella was possibly the best friend she has ever had, including her cousin and ex-boyfriend.

"You're still coming over for dinner on Friday aren't you?" Bella asked, breaking Leah from her thoughts.

"Yeah, like I could stay away from your cooking," Leah returned, grinning.

"You and Charlie are going to learn how to cook, if it kills me," Bella grumbled. "I'll see ya later Leah."

With that, Leah turned and got in her car, heading down the driveway. Bella returned to her room to find Angela on her bed staring at the constellations on the canopy. "They kind of sparkle don't they," Angela commented when Bella lied down on the bed next to her.

"Magical isn't it?" Bella smirked, thinking of the woman who made the blanket.

"So, school starts tomorrow," the other girl started a different conversation. "Do you have your schedule yet?"

"No, I'm supposed to get it in the morning, you want to come with me and provide input in necessary areas?"

"Pst, of course, can't leave my BFF stranded alone with people like Mike or Lauren, or those creepy Cullens."

Bella chuckled at hearing the names of two of Angela's sort of friends that made it into many of their discussions but puzzled over the last name. "The Cullens?"

"Did I not tell you about them? I must've forgotten; they started school last year, so it's been about a year and a half that I've known them. They seem nice enough, but there is something creepy about them. They're always missing when it's sunny, super pale skin, and weird golden eyes that look almost black at times."

Bella interest peaked at hearing the description. She rolled over on her stomach and looked at Angela with a gleam in her eyes, and a slight twinkle of mischief. "Do tell me more…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, who here all thought that Bella was a shape shifter? Well, she's not, not technically. And Charlie is aware of the Cullens and the Pack, who saw that coming? Who here doesn't know who the Trickster is? I'm pretty sure most everyone got the obvious that it is Bella, as for the type of tricks she'll pull, well... I'm working on it. <strong>

**Review people**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story is getting more difficult for me to write, because I don't fully understand Bella's character, not completely. She's... tricky. I know pretty much everything about her, but that doesn't mean I fully understand some of what she does. Neither does she, but that's okay. We're going to be getting to the part where people start acting strange and strange things start happening though. I feel like I want to drag a few other characters into Bella's tricks and schemes, but I'm going to have to work out how to do that. **

**Anyway, no Leah in this chapter, but I do introduce the Cullens, so hopefully you'll like Bella's reactions to them and their reactions to her. Some things that happen in canon I'm going to keep, but change how they happen, or maybe why they happen.**

**Now, I know people are reading this story, because I get follows, favorites etc, but not a whole lot of reviews that actually tell me something. Please please review. I mean, I get the "love this story, please continue!" but that doesn't really tell me anything, doesn't really tell me why you like the story, so just a little bit more information would be nice.**

**Read and review please!**

**The Trickster**

**Posted: February 20, 2015**

**Chapter 4**

Trusty rumbled his way into the school parking lot bright and early the next morning. When the great red beast came to a halt in one of the empty spaces near the school, Bella hopped out of the driver's side while Angela followed suit on the other side. Since Angela was already there, they decided to have a sleepover the night before. Angela's parents and Charlie didn't mind as long as they both got enough sleep and were early to school the next day.

"Oh good, we got here before everyone else. Let's go see Mrs. Cope about your schedule and I can show you around to your different classes before first period. Here's hoping we have some classes together," Angela commented, dragging Bella into the building.

The two of them greeted the secretary and she arranged Bella's schedule for her, with helpful comments from Angela occasionally putting forth what classes she had and when. In a few minutes, Mrs. Cope handed Bella her schedule, and the brunette shared half of her classes with her bespectacled friend. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you tricked her into placing you into some of these classes," Angela mused, looking down at the schedule. "When I suggested you get in some of my classes, I thought you might choose the core classes, not the electives."

_1st period- AP English III- 8-8:55._

_ 2nd period- AP-Western Civilization I- 9-9:55._

_ 3rd period- French II- 10-10:55._

_ 4th period-Art III- 11-11:55._

_ Lunch 12-12:40._

_ 5th period- Biology 12:45-1:40_

_ 6th period- Gym 1:45- 2:40._

"What are you talking about, we have English together," Bella protested, indicating the first class.

"Yes, but the you some how managed to get them to put you in my Art and French class. Gym class too, but that didn't have a prerequisite."

"Are you doubting my art skills?" Bella questioned, hurt in her voice.

"No, I'm questioning your classes on your transcript. Didn't you already have Art III and French II?"

"Oh that, yeah, I finished my Math and Language requirements last semester, but I could always use a refresher. Truthfully I could probably graduate next fall if I really feel like it… I don't though, so I'm not."

"How will you be done with classes by then?"

"I just need another History, English and Science class and I'll be done, though I probably take AP classes again, which will put me over into next Spring since they're year long courses. The only reason I am in English and History here is because I took them both last semester, I finished up with AP Calculus last semester too."

"Art IV is an AP class, if you keep going the way you are, you'll end up with all AP classes next year."

"That would be fun, challenging," Bella sighed, wistfully thinking. "We should probably just get through this semester first."

"Come on, I'll show you where your classes are, and by the time we get done it should time for class. You can meet my friends and stuff during lunch."

"Well then, Angela, lead on, faster we get through this then the faster we get to lunch."

"I don't think that's how it actually works…"

"Positive thinking Angela, don't be such a downer."

Angela rolled her eyes and followed after her friend, she pointed out the various areas in the building, indicating the important places such as the cafeteria and the gym. She showed the brunette to her different classes and her locker. By the time the first bell rang, Bella had calmed down enough to sit through class without bouncing off the wall.

"Well those first four classes were interesting," Bella said to Angela as they walked out of their art class. "Only two more then I can go home! And unfortunately get started on homework, don't they know not to assign work on the first day?"

"I find it more interesting that you're the talk of the school," Angela snickered. "Didn't you hear all of the people talking about you during class?"

"I wasn't paying attention," Bella replied dismissively.

"Well, you are insanely popular right now because you're the 'new kid'," Angela returned. "We haven't had a 'new kid' since the Cullens moved here, and they aren't exactly an approachable bunch. They're polite enough, but something about them still seems…" The Asian girl shook her head, "Anyway, people are flocking to you because you're new. Don't be surprised if a lot of the guys start hitting on you. Most are harmless enough, but watch out for-"

"Mike and Tyler, I know, you told me already," Bella said, smiling exasperatingly at her friend. "I believe you said Ben and Eric are nice, and Jessica is pretty nice once she's away from Lauren, but the other three are no-go's. Be nice, polite, but don't encourage them, those were your words."

"Sometimes I hate how much you remember," Angela grumbled, tugging the other girl into the cafeteria and through the lunch line.

"I only remember important stuff, like things I could use against people in the future," Bella told Angela as she retrieved her food. "Is this edible?" She asked as she looked down at the substance on her tray that resembled turkey potpie, mashed potatoes and beans. She grabbed a carton of chocolate milk and followed her friend to a table that held three other people, two boys and a girl.

"Hey guys," Angela greeting, sitting down in one of the open seats, and motioning Bella to do the same, "You guys remember me telling you about my pen pal and best friend Bella Swan?"

"Yeah, you're the chief's daughter aren't you?" One of the boys piped up. "We looked for you this morning but couldn't find you, I guess you got here early. I'm Eric by the way, care to make a few comments for the school newspaper?"

"That depends, what would those comments entail of?" Bella returned, the smirk on her face making Angela groan. The Asian girl loved her friend, but Bella had a tendency to play word games with people that always drove her nuts. Several times when Bella visited when they were younger, Angela always found herself getting into trouble because Bella conned her into it.

"Don't answer that Eric," Angela retorted, "Bella likes word games and with the way she works, you might end up being the one interviewed and spilling deep, dark secrets."

Bella pouted, "You're no fun Ang…"

The other girl at the table burst out laughing, her long brown hair falling around her shoulders. "I can see why the two of you became friends," she said, once she got control of herself. "I'm Jessica, if you haven't guessed but I'm not sure how much Angela told you about us. My family moved here a few years ago, though I'm not sure why we haven't met before."

"Must've been after I quit visiting in the summer," Bella replied. "I'm sure we'll be good friends though, as long as you aren't, you know, one of _those_ types of people."

A puzzled expression crossed Jessica's face. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know, shallow, flighty, flaky, _those_ types of people can be alright, and make for interesting friends, but aren't really reliable ya know? You can go out partying with them but I wouldn't trust them to see me home or to help me fix a flat tire."

Bella watched as understanding and shame flit across the other girl's face for a brief moment before they were replaced with a small smile. "I'll try not to be one of _those_ people then," Jessica answered, winking. Bella smiled thinking that maybe she could help the girl similarly to how she helped Angela. She had told Bella of how Jessica had a habit of being a fair-weather friend, especially when around Lauren. Bella hoped to give Jessica a push in the right direction to being a better friend, and a better person in general. It would be a lengthy project though; it had taken her years of fast-talking and subtle manipulation to get Angela to the point where she is now, strong, independent and able to stand on her own two feet.

"And last, but not least, I'm Ben," the last guy said, settling his glasses on his nose. "Nice to meet you Bella, Angela has had interesting things to say about you."

"All bad I hope," the brunette returned, smirking at the Asian boy. "So you're Ben…" She was cut off when Angela's heel dug into her shin in a warning tone. Bella let out a low hiss and glared at her friend, who returned the glare full force.

While Bella and Angela were busy glaring at each other, three more people approached the table. One guy was tall with dark skin, and the other guy was fair with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and almost a baby face. The girl with them had pale blonde hair, and a half smile, half sneer on her face. When Bella noticed them, she instantly identified them as Tyler, Mike and Lauren due to the way Angela described them.

Lauren sat down next to Jessica while the two guys flocked near Bella. "So you're the new girl, Isabella right? I'm Mike, Mike Newton," Mike asked as he shouldered Tyler out of the way to take the empty seat next to Bella.

The brunette sent a glare at Angela before turning to Mike with an expression she was sure between a smile and a grimace. "Yes, I've heard about you from Angela, and you must be Tyler and Lauren," she continued, nodding to the other two.

"Yes," Lauren stated, looking Bella up and down. "So, Isabella, you moved here from…?"

"It's Bella," the brunette corrected. "And I moved here from Phoenix."

"Moved here to live with your Dad right? It's all over town," Mike inquired, leaning closer to Bella.

"Yes," Bella replied hesitantly, scooting slightly towards Angela.

"Mike, try not to creep Bella out too much," Tyler said from his seat next to him. "So Bella, how you liking Forks?"

"It's pretty much the same as I remember. It's been a few years, but not much has changed since I was here last," the brunette answered. "Small town and all that. Some new people though."

As soon as Bella finished speaking, the back door of the cafeteria opened and a few more people entered, two couples. They floated through the room and took up residence at the back table, everyone in the cafeteria eyeing them the entire way. Their almost unnatural beauty and grace piqued Bella's interests, but it was the varying shades of golden eyes that caused her to internally smirk. "Who are they?" She voiced out loud, already knowing who they were.

"Those are the Cullens," Jessica said. "The adoptive kids of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen…"

"It's kinda gross, they're all, like, together together," Lauren interrupted. "All of them but the last one, wonder where he is? Oh here, he comes." Bella looked back over to the doors and saw that a fifth person had walked in and joined the others at the back table. He had a lean figure, copper colored hair, and a brooding expression on his face. Bella assessed them all, internally smirking more when she sensed something particularly interesting from all five of them, but three of them were stronger.

"The first ones that entered were Alice and Jasper," Jessica continued on from where Lauren interrupted her, sending a glare at the other girl. "Alice Cullen, the pixie like one, and Jasper Hale, lanky with blonde hair. The next two were Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister, and the last one that came in was Edward Cullen. It's technically not gross since none of them are related other than Jasper and Rosalie."

"But they all live together, it's weird," Lauren said with disgust on her face.

"You're just mad because Edward turned you down," Angela shot back. "I'm sure you wouldn't be complaining if Dr. Cullen offered to adopt you into the family." The bespectacled girl turned to Bella. "Ignore Lauren, the Cullens are alright. They're a little standoffish, and Rosalie likes to glare at people, but they're not too bad."

"They like to go camping a lot though," Eric added. "They're always absent on sunny days for camping trips. Sometimes they last all week, and frequent weekend trips away. The family is loaded so they can do stuff like that."

"Gossiping about them when they're right over there isn't very nice guys," Bella said finally after listening to most of the occupants of the table discuss the strange family. The brunette glanced back over to the table for a second before the bell rang. She noted a frustrated look cross the copper-haired boy's face for just a moment, so brief that she would have missed it if she weren't looking for it.

Stopping by her locker first to switch out her books for the afternoon, Bella made her way to her biology class. When she walked into class and found her assigned seat, she saw that it was next to a one Edward Cullen, who was already seated. Bella smirked internally again while outwardly portraying a slight bit of curiosity and hesitance. The fan in the room turned in her direction just as she was walking up to their lab table. Bella took in Edward's darkening gaze, and the look of horror, almost disgust, crossing his face. The broody boy bolted out of the room as soon as Bella sat down, making an excuse to the teacher about not feeling well.

A small, self-satisfied smile crossed Bella's face and she resisted the urge to giggle gleefully. _This town got a whole lot more interesting…_

* * *

><p><em>A few days later<em>

"So I had an interesting call today," Charlie said to his daughter as he and Bella sat down for dinner.

The brunette glanced up at her father, her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail given the girl a younger, more innocent appearance. "Really," she muttered around the spaghetti in her mouth. "What was it?"

"The outdoor display outside of Newton's Outfitters was rearranged, and the plastic moose and fish were relocated to other locations."

"That's interesting, where were they moved to?"

"Managed to track down the fish to the grocery store in the freezer section with the other seafood and the moose was in Mike Newton's car. He's claiming he doesn't know how it got there."

"I bet that was an interesting call," Bella replied, shoveling some more food in her mouth.

"Sure kept my deputies entertained," Charlie said, sending his daughter a look.

"What?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and looked back down at his dinner. "Just try to control yourself," he muttered.

Bella snorted and the two kept eating. "So, the Cullens seem interesting," she commented, starting a different conversation.

"Oh, met them did you?"

"The five kids go to school with me. I haven't officially met them, but I have seen them. The one single Cullen, Edwin… No, Edward, hasn't been at school for the past few days," the brunette said. To anyone observing the conversation, the statement appeared to be just a simple relay of information on a classmate.

However, Charlie detected the small amount of mischief present in his daughter's eyes, and rolled his own. "I think someone is up to their old tricks again," he mumbled quietly.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"What about Leah?" Charlie demanded.

"What about her?"

"You know what," he seethed out.

Bella sighed, "Look Dad, as of right now, Leah and I are friends. Will it develop into something more? Possibly, in the future, maybe even the near future at this stage since I really, really like her." Bella's eyes glazed over for a minute, daydreaming about the older woman. She shook her head and snapped out of it, "Where was I? Oh yeah, I'm just having a little fun right now is all. It's too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"Just don't get in over your head," Charlie warned after a minute. "You're like your mother in that respect, sometimes you get in too far without thinking it through."

"Yeah, Mom does do that sometimes, but remember, I'm your daughter too. This'll make my stay here more interesting at least."

Charlie sighed and stood up, gathering dishes off the table and putting them in the sink. "You'll let me know if something is wrong?"

"Yeah Dad, I will," Bella answered, placing her dishes in the sink as well. "Make sure to watch your words around here, if things start working the way I think they will."

"Will do, just make sure to watch your… _extracurricular _activities."

Bella just smirked and dried the dishes as Charlie washed them. "Oh, are you still friends with your fishing buddies down in La Push?"

"Not after what they did to Leah," Charlie replied. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason…" Bella answered innocently, but her eyes promised revenge and retribution.

Charlie gave Bella a sharp look, which Bella answered with a steady glare. "You just be very careful with what you do; here, down there and wherever else you play your games."

"Relax Dad," the girl replied. "Those people hurt Leah, so whatever… tricks and troubles befall them, well, they deserve it."

"Acting on retribution and revenge, now you sound like my daughter." The two shared a smile and finished washing the dishes before retiring to their respective areas of the house for the night.

* * *

><p>Sam slowly blinked into awareness, startled awake by the ringing of his cell phone. "Mhmph," Emily muttered, irritated by the sound. "Sam, make it stop."<p>

"Just hold on," the alpha wolf grunted, pulling himself away from his mate. He blinded smacked at the bedside table before finally grabbing his phone. "What?" He barked, not even looking at who was calling.

_"Sam?"_ Billy's voice came from the other side of the phone, _"You need to get to the tribal council hall right now. We have an issue."_

"Billy? It's not even six yet," he groaned. "What could be the problem?"

_"Some kind of… vandal has molested our tribal council hall. You need to get here and find the perpetrator!"_

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Sam grunted, hanging up the phone. "I have to go see Billy, I'll be back in a bit," he said to his naked mate, rolling out of bed and picking up a pair of cutoffs up off of the floor.

"Hmm, do hurry back," Emily said, licking her lips as Sam pulled his shorts on. Sam growled at his mate's dark eyes, and grabbed her in a searing kiss.

"We'll continue this when I get back," he said, reluctantly pulling away and leaving the house.

Emily watched him leave the house and momentarily felt a stab of guilt for what she had done to Leah, but for most of her life she had been compared to her cousin. Her parents would often ask her why she couldn't be more like her cousin, who participated in school activities, got good grades, held a job throughout high school, and had a wonderful boyfriend. It irritated Emily to no end to be compared to her seemingly perfect cousin who was attending college in Port Angeles while she was currently not doing anything. So when she met Sam, and he explained to her that he imprinted on her, Emily jumped at the chance to one up her cousin. Now the other girl was banished from the reservation by being a freak, and she was living the good life as the Alpha's mate. Emily smirked and laid back down in bed, kicking the sheets down to the bottom of the bed, revealing her nude form. "He's mine now Leah," she murmured, running her hands lightly over her body. "Eat your heart out."

Sam grumbled as she left the house, and grabbed a pair of sneakers that he left on the front porch. "This is ridiculous," he muttered to himself. "Why do I have to be these guys' lap dog? Jared turned not too long ago, and Paul is about to shift as well. If Leah had been a good little bitch, she would've followed my lead and stuck on the reservation, then I could make her work for these guys…" Sam continued to whine and grumble all the way to the tribal council hall.

"Alright Billy, what's the woah!" Sam started as he walked into the building, but was taken aback by the sight inside. All of the chairs inside the building were removed, even the ones that the elders usually used during tribal meetings. Old mats and rugs with tribal designs were left in place of chairs and tables, and where the elders usually sat there were mannequins left in full traditional native attire. Each mannequin wore buckskin clothing with beads, and feathers and had full animal masks on their faces. "What is this?" He wondered, walking up to the figures.

"Sam!" Billy barked from the side of the room. "Do you see what I mean? We have been vandalized!"

"Who did this?" Sam walked over to Billy and gestured to the room.

"That's why I called you, can you smell anything?"

Sam took a deep breath and focused on his wolf senses. "I don't smell anything Billy, nothing out of the ordinary. All I smell are the tribal elders, myself and Jared, and some of the other people in the tribe. No one else has been here."

"Then it must be someone from the tribe then, if outsiders haven't been here," Billy said, glancing around.

The younger man sighed and rubbed his head. "Billy, I understand you're upset about the room, and all the furniture is gone, but these artifacts on the mannequins are pretty amazing. They all look authentic, so what is the problem?"

"Do you know nothing about our traditions stupid boy?" The Chief growled. "These artifacts are from the plains Indian nations, not our traditions. The mannequins are arranged to appear as if they were looking down on our own traditions." Billy gestured to the mats in the room on the floor. "This type of attitude is unacceptable, you will find who has done this!"

"Alright Chief, I'll get on it," Sam sighed as Billy stormed out of the building. Sam grunted and headed out of the building and into the forest. He shucked his shorts and shoes before thinking of how the elders have been bossing him around and his skin burst into a wave of fur. _"Hey Jared_," Sam called out, seeing the other wolf's memories.

_"Hey Sam, what's up? Just getting ready to head in from patrol," _Jared responded. A medium brown wolf with a dark russet streak running down his back and along his face walked into Sam's view.

_"Ugh, just being bossed around by the tribal council again," _Sam said as replayed the conversation with Billy and the tribal council hall.

_"Wow, the new set up is awesome!" _Jared's wolf barked out a laugh.

_"Billy wants me to find who did it. You didn't sense anyone suspicious crossing into our territory? I didn't smell any of those leeches, and I doubt they would have left Indian artifacts like this person did."_

_ "Why do I have a bad feeling that this is just a warning, like a first act?"_

_ "The first act of what? It's just a trick, a prank is all man," _Jared laughed it off. The brown and russet wolf shook his head and yawned. _"Anyway, if that's all you wanted, I'm heading back to bed. Good thing about this wolfy stuff is that I don't have to go to school for a while."_

_ "As soon as you control it, and more wolves shift, you're going back to school and at least finishing high school," _Sam responded with a growl.

The other wolf just huffed and disappeared into the woods, phasing out as he went. Sam thought back to the scene in the tribal hall, and the eerie feeling he got at seeing the figures in masks. Billy was right, it did seem as if the figures were judging them somehow. It didn't seem like something anyone in the tribe would do and the fact that he didn't smell anyone or anything unusual in the building was unsettling to Sam. _"Just shake it off Sam, Jared's right," _he told himself, focusing his mind back onto his patrolling. _"It's only a trick, nothing more. Just a trick…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... I've been recovering from the flu, so the notes I made for this chapter were a little wonky, but I think it turned out fine. Bella's "tricks" so far are just practical jokes, the noticeable ones anyway. It'll get more interesting in the future, hopefully... Though on some level, I have no idea what I'm doing, this story is complicated, Bella's weird...<strong>

**Oh and for those of you guys who guessed a character from Gargoyles, based on an actual legend, you are partially correct. Try and figure out how, ready go ;)**

**Review people**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Loved the reviews from the last chapter guys! Keep it up! Nice, long reviews are good for the writer's soul :) Happy to report that I've completely recovered from the flu, but I am so tired of being snowed in my apartment, I'm going to start eating the furniture, gah...**

**Anyway, I've added some Leah at the beginning of this chapter, mainly cuz I miss her. And at the end of this chapter is a canon event that I decided to utilize for my own purposes... Well, Bella decided this... Not so much trickery in this chapter, unfortunately, but can't expect Bella to pull some pranks in every chapter. Though next chapter, I haven't written it yet, but I'll try to fit some in. **

**Also, I've decided to include Jessica in with Angela and Bella's friendship. She has potential, and I can use her for certain things.**

**One more thing, before people start reading this chapter, this is very important. In my other stories, I really only thoroughly bash Edward, a little bashing on some other Cullens, and show partiality to others. Rosalie and Emmett are my favorite of the bunch, so that's not surprising, but I'm not going to do that in this story. Edward is going to be thoroughly mocked, that's for sure, he is an idiot, but the others in the family are also fair game. It's not direct bashing, ****just a bit of mocking their choices and personalities a little. If you don't appreciate making a fool of the entire Cullen family, then, well, this story might not be the best for you.**

**Read and review please!**

**The Trickster**

**Posted: March 6, 2015**

**Chapter 5**

An annoying beeping sound filtered through Leah's mind as she slowly became aware of the world again. She whacked at her alarm clocked and mentally cursed as she heard the sound of the clock smashing against the floor. "Not again," she muttered, blearily peering over her bed at the wreckage of yet another alarm clock. She hasn't had much problem with her amplified supernatural abilities, other than her increased appetite, which put a strain on her budget, and a few times when her temper nearly got the better of her. She did have a problem remembering about her enhanced strength in the mornings however, and often crushed her alarm clock or toothbrush.

"Maybe I should just start using my phone as an alarm," Leah muttered and pushed herself out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom and quickly turned on the cold water of her shower to cool her overly heated skin. "Good thing I sleep naked now or I would sweat through all of my pajamas."

That thought made her think of Angela and Bella, who both requested a sleepover sometime in the future. "Maybe Bella will want to sleep naked with me," Leah murmured absentmindedly as she conditioned her hair. When she realized what she had just thought, the young woman felt her skin heat even more and she finished rinsing her hair and turned off the water. "What am I thinking? Bella's my friend, I shouldn't be thinking of her like that," Leah chided herself while she dried off.

She finished getting ready for work, and headed to the dental office. "Hey Liz," Leah greeted when she walked into the office. She stopped short though when she saw the shiner the other woman was sporting. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, decided to try my hat on getting back into the ring," the gray-haired woman replied with a shrug and a grimace. "They have a sixty and over night at the Y for boxing classes, and I decided to give it a go with the instructor."

"And how did that turn out for you?"

"Oh I mopped the floor with the guy, but the bastard did get a few cheap shots in," Liz replied with a grin, motioning towards the black eye. "Got him right in the jaw for this one, totally knocked the dick out."

Leah choked back a laugh and was about to reply when the phone started ringing and appointments started filing into the room. The two women worked all through the morning until lunchtime.

"Caitlyn's here now so you're having lunch with me missy," Liz ordered as Leah was collecting her stuff to head to head home before her shift at the bookstore. "I'll be back in an hour Caitlyn."

Leah blinked at the older woman for a moment before nodding her head. "Okay," she acquiesced and followed the woman out of the office.

Both of the women headed out of the office complex and walked a few doors down. "I'm so glad they put a Subway in here," Liz said, opening the door. "Makes it easier to get lunch in the winter."

"Oh yeah, you don't have to walk all the way across the road anymore to get to the burger place you love so much," Leah replied with a snort.

"I love that place," Liz sighed as she put her order in. Both she and Leah got their food and sat down. "So what are your classes like for the coming semester?"

"Mostly doing classes for my major. My one professor has already emailed all of us and told us that we need to see about shadowing a law enforcement person for our final project, and clock in so many hours. Already asked Charlie about it and he said I could help him out in Forks for a few hours a couple days a week. Should be pretty exciting."

"Charlie's the one that helped you out when your parents were being straight up assholes right?"

"Yeah, he's been a big help, co-signed for my apartment and everything. His daughter Bella is an old friend of mine and we've been reconnecting. She offered to give me cooking lessons in the future, so she doesn't have to keep making me food," Leah replied with a blush.

"Oh, is she the one that makes that heavenly meatloaf I've seen you with?" Liz asked. She noticed the deepening blush on the younger woman's face and her grinned brightened. "Does someone have a little crush?"

"N-no," Leah sputtered, "Bella's my friend, don't be ridiculous."

"Oh Leah, don't you know? Some of the best relationships coming from friendship."

"But she's like, four years younger than me, she's still in high school for fuck's sake."

"So? Four years isn't a huge gap, especially as you get older."

"We're not having this conversation," Leah protested, shutting the discussion down.

"Fine, we won't talk about it, but don't let your fears and insecurities about your last relationship keep you from maybe, maybe seeing what could develop between you and this Bella."

"You haven't even met her."

Liz scoffed, "Anyone that can make you half as flustered as she can is okay in my books."

Leah rolled her eyes and quickly finished her sandwich. "As much as I would love to stay here and continue to be teased, I've been meaning to go to the mall to pick up some new clothes, maybe a new pair of shoes. I'll see you tomorrow Liz."

"Later Leah, you work too much, maybe you can use some of the money you earn to buy some things for your paramour?"

The younger woman just groaned at the pushiness of the older lady and made her way out of the shop and towards her car. She drove the few miles over to the Port Angeles mall, thinking about Bella the entire time. "Bella is your best friends, stop thinking about it Leah," she chided herself before making her way into the mall. She stopped in her preferred store to grab some more underwear that shredded the last couple times she 'wolfed' out before heading to some of the 'higher quality' stores to look for shoes.

"I thought I saw that they buy one get the next pair half off," Leah murmured, seeing the advertisement in the window. _I'm on my last pair of sneakers, and boots. My last few pairs went the way of the rest of my clothes._ Leah winced when she remembered that she accidentally phased in her room the other day, fortunately avoiding crushing anything expensive, but her shoes were not so lucky. _That'll teach me not to go longer than a few days without phasing._

Leah headed into the shop and towards the shoe section. As she passed the clothing rack, the kinds of clothes she would never wear in a million years, a strange odor entered her mind, a faint smell of sugary bleach. "They really need to watch what they use when they're cleaning," she muttered, wiping her nose, trying to get the burning sensation out as she continued with her shopping.

* * *

><p>Walking into her biology class the next week, Bella saw that Edward Cullen was back and sitting at their lab table. "Well you were gone for a while," Bella commented, sliding into her seat.<p>

Edward's eyes darkened considerably, and the boy appeared to stop breathing, only taking shallow breaths. "Yes," he said slowly. "There was a family emergency, and I was asked to go visit with them to make sure they were okay."

"That's interesting," Bella replied. The teacher assigned them to work in pairs for the day, and complete the lab assignment present in the book. "So, why don't we just split up the work, you do the first ten questions and I'll do the last ten questions."

"This is pretty difficult work, are you sure you can handle the questions?" Edward asked, giving Bella a condescending look.

"Um, it's not that difficult, you read the chapter and answer the questions. It's biology, not rocket science," the brunette retorted as she started going through the chapter and answering the questions.

"So you moved here from Phoenix was it? Why did you move?" Edward pried, already finished answering the questions.

_These guys are so obvious, how have they not been found out?_ Bella discretely rolled her eyes as she continued to answer the questions. "You might not be aware, but for most people, that question might be considered prying and an invasion of privacy. But since the answer to that question isn't exactly a secret, I'll tell you. I decided to move in with my Dad." _I wonder how far I can push him? This will be interesting._

"I apologize for prying Isabella, but I was just trying to get to know you," Edward protested.

"Might want to try with less intrusive questions then," Bella commented absentmindedly. _Do I really want to start this? I can already tell this guy has the potential to be a total prick…_ Bella paused for a moment, running her eyes over the page to disguise her true thought process. _I've already started, might as well. It'll be fun to shake up their routine anyway, just have to be careful about this…_

"What would you consider less intrusive questions then?" Edward asked and Bella refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Edward was it? I need to finish these questions, biology is not my best subject, so I need to concentrate and also take notes on what I'm reading," the brunette said, eyeing the boy she was sharing a desk with. "We do have the first test coming up at the end of the month, so maybe you could review the chapter too. We'll discuss the answers you found for the questions after we're both finished."

"I can do your questions for you if they're too difficult," Edward started but Bella cut him off with a questioning look and a glare.

"I can't learn anything if you're doing it for me, now please be quiet so I can concentrate." Bella tuned Edward out of the rest of the class period, only paying attention when the time came to discuss the answers to the questions. The brunette bolted out of her biology class to her next period, breathing a sigh of relief that the rest of the day passed quickly.

"Hey Angie," Bella greeted her friend as soon as school let out. "You need a ride home?"

"If you would," Angela smiled gratefully. "I've got to babysit my little brothers today, and Ben has club activities after school today."

"No problem bestie, jump on in," the brunette said, motioning towards Trusty. Bella unlocked the passenger side of the truck before moving around and hopping into the driver's side of the vehicle. Bella eased Trusty into gear and backed out of her parking space. "I wonder who pissed in her cheerios," Angela muttered, staring out of the window.

The brunette followed Angela's gaze and found she was looking at the Cullens. The blonde one, Rosalie, was glaring in their direction with clear disdain on her face. "I'm assuming you're talking about Hale over there," Bella clarified, pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Yeah, did you see the look on her face as you started up your truck, it was positively murderous."

"Perhaps she finds Trusty offensive," Bella giggled as she headed down the road. "I thought you were a stoic defender of the Cullens?"

"I don't approve of people talking about how they choose to live," Angela clarified, "However, that doesn't mean I approve of their constant attitudes and weird behavior. Because they are weird, very weird."

"They are a little weird," Bella conceded. "I might see what I can do about that."

"You going to start your 'improvement' projects on the Cullens?" Angela asked, staring at Bella in disbelief.

"I believe I've already started. I mean, your project when so well, I should share my gift with more people. I wonder who else I could improve…"

Angela rolled her eyes and opened the door when Bella stopped in front of her house. "You're ridiculous, but I wish you luck. One of these days you'll have to tell me why you have all of these weird quirks."

"I'll see you tomorrow Angie," Bella smirked, "And I'll never give up my secrets…"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're so hung up on that stupid human girl," Rosalie seethed, glaring at her 'brother.'<p>

"Don't talk about her like that," Edward returned, "She's my mate, or she will be anyway."

"What do you mean son?" Carlisle asked. The entire Cullen family was gathered in the living room of their house. It was the late hours of the night and their house was pretty remote, so they didn't worry about anyone seeing them through the windows making up the entirety of the living room wall.

"Her blood calls to me," Edward sighed, thinking of the delicious fragrance that taunted him and enticed him to the human girl. "When I asked Eleazar about it, he said she was most likely my singer, and vampires either drain their singers or take them as their mates. She is to be my mate."

"Are you crazy?" Rosalie demanded, "She's human, a weak sniveling human. You can't honestly be considering bringing her into our world?"

"I've seen it Rosalie," Alice said, interrupting them. "She is Edward's mate, and will make a wonderful vampir-"

"No," Edward cried, "No, she is to remain human. She is my mate, so it is my decision. She will stay human, I will not allow her to become a soulless monster."

"So you're going to ignore her then?" Rosalie asked, "Great, when are we moving?"

"Mind your own business Rosalie," Edward growled, shoving the blonde away.

"Edward," Esme admonished and Emmett growled.

The large burly man grabbed the copper haired vampire by his shirt and shook him a little. "Don't touch my wife," Emmett bit out between clenched teeth.

"Emmett, put Edward down," Esme ordered but the large vampire ignored her. "Jasper?"

The blonde male nodded his head at the unspoken request and sent out a concentrated dose of calm mixed with lethargy aimed at Edward and Emmett. The two sagged briefly, enough time for the old solider and doctor to separate them. "See? That human is already tearing apart this family," Rosalie huffed, disappearing up the stairs to her room. Emmett sent one last glare at Edward before following after his wife.

"Edward, the law is very clear about humans knowing about vampires, they either have to be turned or killed," Jasper said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll think of something, she's my mate, so it's my responsibility, the rest of you just mind your own business."

_Edward, I've already seen it, _Alice thought, showing him her vision of the brunette as a vampire. Edward took in her features and form, analyzing her golden eyes as she quietly approached a deer in the forest.

"No, I won't allow that to happen," the copper haired boy commanded, glaring at the other two. "And you will respect my wishes for my mate, I know what's best."

"You never did tell us who your mate was son," Carlisle said softly, clapping Edward on the back.

"Isabella Swan," he breathed, eyes darkened just thinking about her tempting blood.

"Isabella Swan," Esme repeated softly, scrunching her face.

"The chief's daughter?" Carlisle commented.

Edward nodded his head. "You would both love her, so small and fragile looking. From the thoughts around her, it would seem that she's never had much of a childhood, absentee mother and barely there father. She would be another child for you Esme."

"What are her thoughts like?" Esme asked, excited about the prospect of another child.

At this, Edward's face scrunched. "I can't hear her thoughts, which must mean that she is my mate. Everything about her draws me in, and her mind is silent to me."

"Possibly," Carlisle nodded, "It could also mean that she had a latent gift. Keep close to her and watch her, but be wary about how much she knows."

Edward nodded his head, and dismissed himself to his room to work on a song he had begun composing for his mate. Carlisle and Esme left the house to go hunting before daybreak and they had to return to the façade of being human.

None of the vampires in the house noticed the gleaming green eyes watching the house from just inside the tree line, and the owner of said eyes listening to everything being said. The owner's mouth curled up into a smirk before turning away from the house, the noise of their feet so soft it was lost in the quiet sounds of the underbrush of the forest.

* * *

><p><em>A week later<em>

Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she listened to Jessica prattle on and on about different subjects and somehow always coming back to the topic of Mike. _Ugh, fucking Mike Newton,_ Bella internally groaned, nodding her head every now and then. Both girls were in the library during their history class working on a project. Jessica had transferred in the class a few days after the start of the semester after discovering that regular history was too easy. Angela, Bella and Jessica usually worked together on projects, and the Asian girl served as a good buffer for Jessica's prattling. The other girl was absent though due to a doctor's appointment, and wouldn't be back to school until 3rd period.

"Jessica," Bella started calmly, deciding now was a good time to work on her side project. "Have you and Mike ever actually dated?"

The other brunette looked startled that Bella actually spoke to her then her mind digested the words Bella said to her. "No," Jessica replied, "No, he dated Lauren for a while."

"Mhm," Bella murmured absentmindedly, "And he doesn't know how you feel about him?"

"No…"

"What about Lauren?"

"What about her?"

"Does she know how you feel about Mike?"

Jessica stopped for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, she's known for a while actually. She's my best friend, so of course she would know."

Bella just clicked her tongue and continued on with her part of the project. "Must be hard," she commented, "I don't know how I would feel if my best friend dated somebody I was interested in, doesn't seem like a good friend. Also, if you like Mike, why don't you ask him out? Maybe that would keep him from asking me out, it gets tiring having to deal with his and Tyler's constant harassment."

"Tyler and Mike are asking you out?" Jessica repeated, a slight bit of reproach in her voice.

"They just don't get that I don't have any interesting in dating anyone at the present, and even if I did, well, I've got my eye on someone else…"

"Edward Cullen?" Jessica whispers excitedly, "He has been watching you a lot more, and speaking to you more."

Bella just hummed and internally rolled her eyes. "If you mean speaking to me, as speaking towards me, or at me, telling me how terrible a person he is, and to stay away from him, then yes, yes he is. But he's not the one I'm interested in, not exactly anyway."

"Is it one of the other Cullens? 'Cause they're all like dat-"

"I know, dating each other and no, not one of them. The person I have my eye on doesn't go to this school, and just got out of a really serious relationship," Bella said. "Please don't go spreading it around, I don't want to jinx it and chase them off. You don't seem like the kind of person to betray a friend's confidence, so that's why I'm telling you."

Jessica bit her lip guiltily as Bella returned to her books. Previously, she had been the type to spread any kind of gossip about anyone, friend or not. But recently, ever since Bella came to town actually, Jessica had been rethinking her behavior. Bella instilled a lot of faith in her, faith Jessica knew she didn't deserve, but maybe, trying to be that kind of person wouldn't be so bad. She gossiped and spread lies and partial truths about people, all to keep her popularity and keep Lauren as a friend. Jessica knew that Angela and some of her other friends only tolerated her, and that didn't bother her before, not really, not until Bella came.

"Bella," Jessica started hesitantly, "Can I be honest with you?"

The brunette looked up from her book and analyzed the other girl before nodding. "I didn't… well, truthfully I'm not the kind of person that someone would trust with secrets, but now, I kinda want to be that kind of person… To be a friend."

Bella internally grinned but outwardly didn't show anything other than concern and acceptance. "All you have to do is be that kind of person," Bella told her. "And identify what or who in your life is making you not be that kind of person."

Jessica grumbled, "Well I definitely know who, and let me tell you, she is not going to get away with treating me like yesterday's trash, not anymore."

"That's nice, now can we please concentrate on our history project? Since Angela's not here, I would like to at least get the foundations worked out so that we can all focus tomorrow. We can't exactly decide on what we're doing without her, but we can jot down some ideas."

"Right right, the project: 'select an ancient civilization to study, you will work on this the entire semester with your group. Put together a presentation along with a project displaying one of the structures of the civilization. If the structure is no longer standing, base it off of plans available, and create it based on how you think the people would have constructed it.' It's good we have all semester to do this, it seems like it'll be a pretty intense project," Jessica commented after reading the assignment sheet.

"Yup, but like I said, we can't decide without Angela, but we could look up information on the different civilizations, and pick ones that seem interesting," Bella said, pushing a few of her books towards the other brunette. The two continued reading and taking notes for the rest of the class period until the bell rang, and they made their way to their next classes.

Angela got back to school in time for her 3rd period class, but wasn't able to talk with Bella or Jessica long enough to ask them about their history project until lunch. "So what did you and Jessica decide on?" Angela asked as she and Bella made their way to the lunchroom.

"We didn't decide on anything, but we did take some notes to discuss it with you so we can start working on our proposal tomorrow," the brunette replied.

"Awfully considerate of you two, to wait for me to make a decision."

"Well I knew if we didn't wait for you, I wouldn't hear the end of it from you."

Angela just rolled her eyes and smirked, knowing what the other girl was saying was true; they wouldn't have heard the end of it if they had decided without her. The two got their lunches and sat down with Jessica, and launched into a discussion of what to do for their project. After some debate (squabbling), the three settled on completing a project around the ancient kingdom of Babylon.

"This way we can attempt to figure out what the hanging gardens of Babylon were all about," Bella said with a chuckled.

"I read about those, one of the ancient wonders of the world, though no one is absolutely sure of what they looked like," Jessica said, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well I guess we're going to enter into the debate," Angela chuckled, pushing her glasses up further on her nose. The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period and the three of them finished their discussion and headed to their last two classes.

"You, Angela and Jessica seemed to be having an intense argument at lunch today," Edward commented when Bella got to biology.

"We were just trying to figure out our history project is all," the brunette responded, trying not to sigh.

"Seemed like they weren't happy with the final decision."

Bella turned a puzzled look at Edward before turning her attention back to the teacher. "I don't know how you got that, but we were all pretty happy about the final choice."

Edward smiled patronizingly for a moment. "Their facial expressions just seemed to say that they were thinking unhappy thoughts about the subject."

"Facial expressions and thoughts can say a lot, but it's the action that comes out that is important. Despite what people say, it's really not the thought that counts," Bella bit out, struggling not to snap at the stupid boy. "Now class is starting, I need to concentrate."

The copper-haired boy continued to stare at Bella for the rest of the class period, and Bella had to force herself not to grind her teeth in irritation, knowing he would hear her if she did. Bella got through class without snapping at the idiot and headed towards gym class. "Another day down," she sighed to Angela as the walked out of the school. She slipped a little on the ice and snow that had grown in accumulation while they were in class.

"You okay?" Angela asked as she grabbed the other girl.

"Yeah, this is quite nasty," Bella grumbled as she steadied herself. "Didn't have to deal with this mess in Arizona."

Angela just chuckled, "I always hated driving in this stuff, though it was nice of Charlie to put chains on your tires before you left this morning."

"Yeah, and Trusty is a good old truck, always dependable in weird weather," Bella laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow then? You, me and Jessica need to start arranging stuff with our project, since we're not getting anymore class time to work on it."

"Okay, I'll text you later, after I get my little brothers home and sorted out, you have Jessica's number?"

"Yup, she gave it to me today, we can just get one of those annoying group conversations going," Bella replied with a wink. The brunette bid her friend goodbye and made her way towards her truck. She saw the Cullens gathering around their obnoxiously expensive cars, and passed Tyler climbing into his van as she made her way to Trusty. Just as she reached Trusty, Bella looked back and saw a look of horror crossing both Edward and the midget Cullen, Alice's, faces. Suddenly, Tyler's van spun out of control as it hit a patch of ice, skidding straight at Bella. Before the brunette knew it, she was on the ground next to Trusty and Edward was over her, his hand denting the van. Bella watched as his golden eyes turned to black, and as the other students still in the parking lot crowded around her to see if she was okay, she fought back the urge to give off a smug grin.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking I should move Leah and Bella's relationship forward, but still gradually along. They'll have more scenes together and spend more time together, also I feel like something will <strong>**happen to the tribal elders/pack members next chapter. Also, opinion, should I write in Jacob's crush on Bella? Since Billy and Charlie aren't really speaking, I don't see those two interacting as much, but maybe a trip down to La Push with friends when not playing pranks will give Bella the opportunity to interact with more future pack members, see how they behave and such... Anyway, I'll take opinions into consideration.**

**Review people**


End file.
